


Christmas

by Tmae



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmae/pseuds/Tmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no idea what you'd do at New Years, or Easter, or Thanksgiving, but Christmas? Christmas was different story entirely.</p>
<p>(Originally written in December 2012, just now getting crossposted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of my old YJ fics that I'm crossposting. I wrote it for Christmas in 2012, and that's all there really is to it :p

Holidays weren’t really Bart’s strong point. He’d listened to stories about them of course, but it wasn’t the same as experiencing the real thing. When it came down to it, he had absolutely no idea what to do on a holiday.

Except for Christmas.

When they took over, the Reach tried to get rid of everything. Music, games, holidays. All of it out the window.

But the Reach didn’t win when it came to holidays, not entirely. Bart might never have celebrated Easter growing up, he may have had no idea what Thanksgiving was, and sure he’d never had a chance to enjoy New Years, but Christmas? Despite everything else, Bart knew what Christmas was. Even though they tried their hardest, the Reach never managed to stop Christmas.

Okay, it may have been at a different time every year, they may have occasionally celebrated it _twice_ a year, but nobody could really tell when a year was anyways.

But once a year, or thereabouts, gifts would be exchanged even if they were small things like small extra bits of food and everyone would be able to just feel the change in the atmosphere. Everyone would be cheerful going about their work, no matter how many threats there were everyone helped each other out, sometimes they even carolled. He knew the lyrics to _Jingle Bells_ and _Away in a Manger_ and _Silent Night_ off by heart, just like anyone from the time period he was visiting now.

If there was _one_ holiday Bart knew how to celebrate, it was Christmas. He may have never had a tree, but he knew the holiday.

It was approaching fast. It would be his first ever Christmas in the past, and he _knew_ it was going to be brilliant. Even with the threat of the Reach constantly looming overhead, Bart was going to make sure that this Christmas would be one to remember. They’d all been that way in _his_ past and he was going to keep it going that way.

The days up until the holiday were filled with anticipation, and waking up to see snow on Christmas morning just made it even better.

Against all odds, Christmas was the one holiday that survived the Reach Apocalypse and now Bart was getting a chance to experience the holiday the way he’d been told it had once been.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
